Standing Tall
by Pvt. Ryan
Summary: This story takes place during the Zombies timeline. It shows about another group fighting off the undead. Some old maps return with addition of new locations. Hope you enjoy!
1. Volunteers

**Standing Tall**

**A Call Of Duty Zombies Story**

**Chapter 1 **

**Volunteers**

It was a rainy day here in D.C. Thunder was roaring, Wind was blowing, and the worst part about it was I had to walk to the Capitol because my car was having repairs since a broken branch from a tree smashed my window…

My bad, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Simon Anderson, and I work at the Capitol Building as a representative from Illinois. I am 32 years old and I was born on November 15, 1911. World War II had begun last year and now we were brought into the fight when Japan bombed Pearl Harbor.

But anyway, lets continue where I left off.

It was 12:45, the halls were empty and I was soaking wet. I walked into the Conference room and luckily everyone else was soaking wet too. I looked and found my best friend, John Harrison, who saved me a seat next to him.

[John] "**So far we're just talking about the war but**…" he stopped suddenly.

[Simon] "**But what**?"

[John] "**Chief said that General Mark is coming for something but I don't know why**.'

We were puzzled. We didn't know why a General would come to the Capitol. Was he going to talk about the war debts? the death count? or even is the U.S falls?

Suddenly, General Mark bursted through the door and started talking.

[General Mark] "**Attention everyone, I have important news… I need volunteers for signing up for a mission The President and I have discussed on for a while…"**

A couple of hands went up and so did John's. I couldn't let him go by himself so I volunteered as well…

[General Mark] "**Excellent, all those who raised their hands, follow me…"**

John, me, and others started walking towards him. We had no idea what was about to happen.

-Sorry for the short chapter, I promise Ill make the next one longer.

-Pvt. Ryan


	2. Volunteers Part 2

**Chapter 2**

**Volunteers Part 2**

As John, me, and the others who volunteered followed General Mark, I heard voices from the others saying things like…

"**Are we meeting the president?"**

"**Where are we going?"**

"**Was this a trick?"**

I looked at John and he looked back at me. He gave me a "Thanks for coming" look and smiled so I smiled back nodding my head. Suddenly everyone stopped and looked at General Mark who took out a piece of paper and asked what were are names…

"**Susan Hernandez"**

"**Michael Ortiz"**

"**John Harrison"**

"**Simon Anderson"**

"**Ben Reynolds"**

Those were the names of everyone who volunteered for this assignment. General Mark told us to make friends with each other and to deal with it. I didn't mind at all, neither did the others.

Then someone walked up to me and started talking.

[Ben] "**Hi, my name is Benjamin Reynolds!" **

[Simon] "**Hi Ben, my name is Simon Anderson! How are you?"**

[Ben] "**I'm fine, thanks for asking! How are you?"**

[Simon] "**I'm doing well! Say do you know what all this is about?"**

[Ben] "**No, I was hoping you would know…"**

Then suddenly John hops in the conversation.

[John] "**What are you two talking about?"**

[Ben] " **We're just trying to figure what this so called missio-"**

[General Mark] "**This so called mission is what could help us in the war. I picked you all because you volunteered. I just hope you're not afraid of heights…"**

[John] "**What's that supposed to mean? Are heading on a plane? Helicopter?"**

[General Mark] "**Close…"**

Suddenly the White House doors open and we headed inside. We took the stairs to the third floor. At the top of the stairs a sign read..

[Simon] "**Presidents Office Straight Ahead."**

I couldn't believe it, I was about to walk into the Oval Office and meet Mr. President himself.

Everyone else was excited, I could see it on there faces and reactions.

We walked in the Presidents office and there he was…

[General Mark] "**Mr. President."**

[President Roosevelt] "**General."**

They shook hands and greeted each other. There was silence in the room until Mark broke it.

[General Mark] "**Well sir, these are your volunteers."**

[President Roosevelt] "**Thank you General. Ill take it from here."**

"**Ok men here is the plan, you will all be going on one of our Gunships and with your smart minds. Calculate how much fire power we'll need and where to fire in order to send these Nazis to their graves and help our men out. Understood?"**

[Everyone] "**Yes Sir!"**

So thats what we volunteered for, we would be shooting missiles and bullets on to the ground and eliminate the targets. Well I wouldn't mind blowing a few Nazis off the ground. Well we leave tomorrow, I should get some rest...


End file.
